On Top Of The World
by InvestInLove
Summary: This is a straight out fluffy, romantic, EO story. So don't read it if your not a fan. A little OOC.


On Top Of The World

I thought this would be really cute to write and I got the idea when the fair came to town, but of course I thought of it in the middle of class, which is pretty much how I always do it: Late at night or when I should be concentrating on something else! Some of this is based on real life, but real life wasn't as romantic. Just had to add to the EO-ness.

The clock seemed to be going especially slow that day for Elliot and Olivia. They had no cases to work on all day, so they had been pretty bored.

Olivia was checking her e-mail for the millionth time that day, when she saw she had a message from Elliot.

She looked over at him, and saw he was doing his classic Elliot Stabler smile, so she opened it.

Liv- 

_After work come to fair in Central Park. 7:30_

_-El_

She looked over at him, who was looking patiently at her. She nodded her head yes, trying not to show her happiness.

-Olivia's POV-

Wow. I couldn't believe Elliot had asked me to go with him. It shouldn't have been much of a big deal. We were just friends… and we were going as friends.

I wished there was something more. I looked at him. There was that cocky grin. I couldn't help but smile too. He looked at me, and caught me looking at him. I looked away. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by saying anything.

I couldn't wait to go home and get ready. 46 more minutes would never go fast enough.

-Elliots POV-

I smiled when Olivia nodded her head yes. Thank god work was almost over. But we were just going as friends. And we were just friends….

I wished there was something more. I looked at her. She was looking at me, then the second we locked eyes, she looked away. I must have looked so stupid, sitting over there smiling. I sighed and tried to get back to paperwork. I didn't want to say anything. No use ruining a friendship over something that will never happen.

-General POV-

Finally, it was time for them to get off work, and Elliot and Olivia both left the second the clock ticked 5:30, rushing home for the same reason: to think of ways to not show the other they were in love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At exactly 7:30, Elliot and Olivia met up in front of the front entrance for the fair. They both realized that there weren't many other adults there without children, and people were giving them strange looks, but at that time, it didn't bother them.

They both bought tickets and starting walking around in awkward silence. Neither of them knew what to say. But they were there together, and that was enough for that moment.

After a few minutes of silence, it was starting to get ridiculous to just walk around, so Elliot broke the silence.

"So uh…what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know." Olivia said.

They were passing the bumper cars. Elliot stopped and looked at them with a grin. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Why not? We're here. We have to do something." He said, keeping the cocky grin on his face.

"Okay then, but don't be complaining when I kick your ass." Olivia teased.

"Your on." He teased back.

They got in line, and when it was finally their turn, they got many curious looks from parents, but pretended not to notice.

As soon as it started, they tried their best to stay away from all the young kids who were constantly getting stuck. They mainly raced each other around, and as it turned out, Olivia DID end up kicking Elliot's ass.

They got off, laughing, getting even more looks from the parents getting their kids off the ride.

"God, Liv." Elliot said once they had both stopped laughing. "You really did kick my ass. I think I'm going to have bruises from all those times I you bumped me. I kept hitting my side against the car."

Olivia laughed. "Oops." She said. "Well I can't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah, yeah." Elliot said. "Next time you tell me your going to kick my ass at something, I think I'm going to believe you."

"Yeah, you better." Olivia joked.

The night was going great for the both of them. It wasn't awkward and they were having more fun than either one of them had had since, well, longer than they could remember.

"Oh Elliottt." Olivia teased. "Didn't you tell me once that your afraid of heights?"

"Uhh no. Not me. Not at all." He said nervously. He had seen the ferris wheel the same time she had and was trying to avoid getting on it.

She laughed. "Come on, you picked the bumper cars. I pick the ferris wheel. You have to ride it."

"There is no way your going to get me on-," He didn't get to finish because Olivia was already half way over to the ferris wheel.

"Oh come on, Liv!" He yelled, but reluctantly followed her over to the line.

"Its ok Elliot. I'll hold your hand if you get scared." She teased, laughing.

"Hah, funny." He said sarcastically.

When they reached the front of the line, Olivia was still laughing and Elliot was pouting like a 4 year old.

She got in and he followed nervously. As soon as it started Elliot held his stomach. "I don't like this, Liv." He said to Olivia, who just laughed even harder.

After one time around, Elliot had started to get a little better. Olivia had taken up on her offer and held his hand, pretending like she was joking, but inside she was melting. Elliot was trying not to smile. Olivia's hand in his was the most amazing thing ever, even if they were just joking.

"Having fun yet, El?" Olivia asked him.

"Uhh…its not as bad as I thought it would be." He said, but there was still a little nervousness in his voice.

Olivia, once again, laughed at him.

They stopped about halfway up to let more people on the ride. "This is not so bad." He said. "At least we're not stopped at the top."

Just that second, it started back up, went around one more time, then stopped Elliot and Olivia at the top.

"What were you saying?" Olivia asked Elliot, who was pouting again.

"How ironic." Was his only response.

Olivia had another laughing attack, which made Elliot even madder, but seeing Olivia laugh that hard made him smile just a little.

Well, at least until they heard the ride operators voice. "Attention everyone!" He yelled. "We're having some technical difficulties, but the ride will be going in no more than 15 minutes!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Elliot said. He had never looked more pissed off in his life, and Olivia couldn't breathe from laughing to hard.

"Its not funny Liv!" He yelled.

"Well, actually it is." She said, still laughing.

He put his head in his hands. Then looked back up. "Why does stuff like this happen to us?" He asked.

"Uhh you mean to you. I don't mind. Its nice up here." Olivia said, knowing it would make him madder. "Come on, look around. Its not that bad."

Elliot finally looked outside the ride. He could see a lot of the lights and buildings near by, and it wasn't too bad. At least not until he looked down.

"Oh god." He said. Looking back at Olivia. "Remind me not to look down again. I think I almost threw up." Olivia laughed at him, of course.

Suddenly, it was awkward again. They sat there for a few minutes, trying not to look in each other's eyes.

"I'm really glad you invited me here." Olivia finally said.

"Yeah, me too." Elliot said, smiling. "Even though we are stuck at the top of the ferris wheel."

They looked at each other, both smiling, both sharing the same love inside. And it was like they could read each other's minds, because they both realized that the moment was completely perfect.

Their faces moved closer together and their lips met. It seemed like hours before they broke apart, and both of them had the same feeling, one that had never experienced before. The feeling of being on top of the world. The feeling of love.

**Ok, I have to say, I outdid myself on this one. Yes everyone, I actually LIKE something I wrote. This is a first. I could really get into it for some reason and its my longest one shot ever. I really tried hard on this and I hope it shows. I'm going to have my first ever non-EO songfic out soon, so I finished this one first to butter everyone up so they wouldn't hurt me too bad for the next one. Hah. R & r.**


End file.
